Kaya
Kaya ( ) is the "younger sister" of Amasaki Miō who is being possessed by Loki. Appearance Kaya has silver hair, she is seen wearing a white tattered blouse. Kazuki described her as a girl that was probably in junior high. Later in Volume 2, she starts wearing a black t-shirt printed with a skull image and jeans that were roughly damaged, and boots that were arranged with silver thumbtacks. Personality Kaya has a serious personality, she appears to hate everyone except Kazuki. She calls him onii-chan with twisted affection. History Background When she was little, she stayed at the Nanohana House with Miō and Kazuki who she loved as older siblings. However Kazuki was adopted due to his potential as a swordsman. Then Miō was adopted for her talent at magic. Since Kaya had no such great potential she was left behind alone and became very lonely. But she still had dreams of her own and this made her vulnerable to the influence of Loki who she made a contract with, turning her into an Illegal Magician and her black hair silver. Plot Volume 1 Kaya approached Kazuki while he was in town. He was on a date with Miō but she wasn't with him at the time. Kaya greeted him as an old friend. But he didn't recognize her at first due to her strange appearance. He was concerned about her strange behavior. He eventually addresses her by name and she was very happy. She ran off before Miō returned. She was upset when Akira (Earth Snake) attacked them after she departed. She insisted she would kill them both herself. Of course, this wasn't her true desire, but a dark impulse placed in her by Loki to twist her mind. She continued to struggle against this, but Earth Snake was too far gone already and no longer thought for himself. Kaya was in attendance at the Inter-Division battles where Kazuki competed. She became angry that he had found happiness and a place where he belonged, unlike her. She summoned dragons, vowing to destroy the new home he found for himself. Kazuki and Miō fought against her and were very disturbed that their childhood friend had gone insane. Finally Otonashi Kaguya hit her with a deadly attack. She begged Kazuki to save her, but was unable to do anything. In terror she completely surrendered to Loki and he used her body to fully manifest in the world for the first time. Volume 2 A girl named Charlotte Lieben Frau had recently joined Kazuki's class. She had fled from a small country controlled by Germany because being an Illegal Magician there carried a death sentence. But the Japanese desperately needed help from Germany in the hunt for Loki as they were the followers of Norse Mythology. The Germans had demanded her return but Japan could not do so openly, as they didn't want the world to know they had surrendered an innocent girl to be executed. So they had struck a secret deal where the Knight Order was ordered to "look the other way" while the visiting Germans "arranged an accident" for Lotte while she was on a Quest. Lotte was teamed up with Kazuki and Miō when they were attacked. Beatrix Baumgard, the Ace of Germany and contractor of Thor was very powerful. But Kazuki just barely managed to hold his own with swordsmanship alone. Kaya summoned a Demonic Beast from out of nowhere and sent it after Beatrix, giving Kazuki and his party the chance to escape. After this Kazuki was outraged to learn of the conspiracy and refused to stand aside and let an innocent girl be murdered. As the Germans would only be in Japan for a month, it was possible the matter would be settled if they could survive just one more confrontation with Beatrix. In actuality Kazuki had recognized the magic that had provided the diversion for his escape. He was stunned when Kaya suddenly appeared before his eyes at the school. He thought she had been consumed by Loki but he had decided to leave her original personality intact on a whim. Primarily he thought she would be a more interesting way of communicating with Japan's new "King". She could guess his intent but insisted she didn't want him to rescue her. Now that she had merged with Loki she was perfectly content. She also noted that he wouldn't stand a chance against her now that she had full access to Loki's powers. She told him they now had a common enemy, namely Beatrix and suggested they team up to fight her. He snuck her into his room so they could continue their discussion in private. When he mentioned that the other residents had visited his room she got jealous of them. When he wasn't sure whether to believe her story she became a temporary ally, and he was able to read her Positivity Level, proof she still existed. He was quite relieved, the sight of her being taken over had been haunting him. She mentioned that he had wounded Loki and he was currently recovering his strength. Much like Lotte's Diva and the "the three major gods" were, though Kazuki did not understand what she was referring to. Loki wanted to team up with him because he himself had no particular expertise at close-quarters combat like Kazuki did. She asked if she could meet with Miō, but he still hadn't decided to work with them yet. But she insisted that Loki wasn't evil, he made it a point not to kill humans. Other than Miō (which she said was accidental) he had indeed heard of no other casualties from his actions. Loki simply wanted to organize the Illegal Magicians, cause chaos and seek revenge against the Norse Mythology. She told him that the Divas were divided into two camps "Order" and "Chaos". The "Order" side sought to control the actions of humans, such as those nations that demanded strict "faith". While "Chaos" promoted freedom and anarchy, just the opposite. While she knew Kazuki couldn't fully embrace "Chaos", what had been done to Lotte by the other side made it hard to trust them too. The 72 Pillars actually aligned closer to the "Chaos" side and she suggested he shouldn't limit himself when seeking allies. This brief partnership with Loki was a chance to learn more about that side. She told him about Thor and the strengths and weaknesses of his Summoning Magic. She strongly suggested he should improve his relationship with Lotte, as her power would help to counter the advantages Beatrix had. It seemed that they already suspected "Prophet's" true identity and apparently his teacher might too. His job was to take Lotte on a date while she and Midgarsormr would be clearing out most of that Haunted Ground. This would limit the places where they could be ambushed and let them chose the location of the battle. She was confident the muscle-brained Thor would ignore the obvious trap and still attack them. Once things were settled she asked to spend the night but he kicked her out. As she promised Kaya had the Haunted Ground mostly cleared out before they arrived to narrow down the places where Beatrix would try to attack them. When they met up she had the last Demonic Beast restrained there, the rest had all been eliminated. Miō was shocked by her appearance but Kaya was very happy to see her and greeted her with a hug. Kazuki had only told her that they had a temporary alliance in order to defeat Beatrix. Kazuki was worried the trap was a little too obvious. But Kaya was confident the muscle-brained battle-crazed Thor would ignore all the warning signs and rush right in, which she did. The two Norse contractors decided the death of the last Demonic Beast would be the trigger for the battle and that was how it was launched. Beatrix was still able to deflect long-range magic. But Kazuki was able to utilize a new strategy. Beatrix complained that he was no longer fighting as a pure swordsman but their new tactics were more effective. Beatrix noticed that while Kaya had a powerful Sacred Treasure sword but lacked any real talent for using it. When she moved in to attack her Kazuki intercepted her before she could. Kazuki had also acquired a Sacred Treasure of his own and Beatrix realized she no longer had a clear advantage. She tried to take out Kaya first and when she defended it she was finally recognized by her as the contractor of Loki. Beatrix used magic to speed herself up and went after Lotte, her original target. Kazuki didn't yet have a spell that could match her speed but Lotte had close-range defenses and was able to stop her with Miō's help Beatrix then realized Miō would be an easier target and went after her. Kazuki attempted to cover for her but Kaya warned him he had made a bad mistake. He should have tried to stop Beatrix's Level 10 chant rather than cover for Miō. Kaya had to jump in the way to defend him. By combining their defensive power she was barely able to survive it. Kaya was in a weakened state and suggested that this was Kazuki's best chance to beat Loki. But he refused to attack her while they were allies, she criticized him for being an idiot. She then got into an argument with Thor, who briefly materialized. Their goal in Japan was just to kill Lotte, they were actually hoping to make peace with Loki and bring him back into the fold. But Loki refused and made it clear that he would never agree and their old friendship was over. Kaya was no longer able to continue the fight and made her escape. Telling Kazuki the power of his bonds would give him the path to victory. Sure enough, Kazuki was able to do a full summoning of Prometheus by kissing Lotte, defeating Beatrix. Powers and Abilities Kaya's body has been taken over by Loki. Because it's a full possession she can use skills rapidly. Loki's powers conjure things out of thin air, including monsters, weapons and armor. '10 Inherent Powers': Level: ?: Muspelheim: Summons a wall of fire that burns everything caught inside of it. Level: ?: Dragon Invite: Summons Demon Beasts, namely dragons like Fafnir. Level: ?: Weapon Invite: Summons a Sacred Treasure at random. Level: ?: Armor Invite: With this skill Kaya can summon various types of armor. Equipment Laevateinn: Laevateinn is a very destructive sword, it can create shockwaves that destroys everything in its path. Mjölnir: Mjölnir is the hammer from Norse mythology. It has immense destructive power. Burtgang: Burtgang is one of Kaya's swords in her weapon arsenal it can easily cut a zombie's head. Cloak of Feather: With this cloak Kaya has the ability to fly. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Illegal magician